It is well known to provide a refrigeration system such as a refrigerator, freezer, temperature controlled case, etc. that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications for storing or displaying refrigerated or frozen objects. For example, it is known to provide a variety of refrigerated cases for display and storage of frozen or refrigerated foods in a facility such as a supermarket or grocery store to maintain the foods at a suitable temperature well below the room or ambient air temperature within the store. It is also known to provide refrigerated spaces or enclosures, such as walk-in freezers or coolers for maintaining large quantities or stocks of perishable goods at a desired temperature.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a refrigeration system for use with a variety of refrigeration devices that are located throughout a facility. It would also be desirable to provide a refrigeration system for use with a refrigeration device within a refrigerated enclosure such as a walk-in freezer. It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that may be operated using a coolant a compound that is naturally found in the atmosphere (instead of or in combination with conventional or synthetic refrigerants). It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that reduces the amount of conventional refrigerant used. It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that uses a primary refrigeration system having a primary refrigerant to remove heat from a secondary cooling system having a coolant that is routed to the refrigeration devices. It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system with a secondary cooling system that uses the latent heat of vaporization of the coolant to provide cooling to a refrigeration device. It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that is configured to use carbon dioxide as a coolant. It would be further advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that combines two or more components of the system into an assembly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a refrigeration system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.